The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Provisioning is a process to prepare nodes of a computer network for new services to network users. Typically, the provisioning process closely monitors the rights of a user attempting to change the network to ensure other users' privacy and network resource security. Provisioning also ensures compliance with network protocols and minimizes the vulnerability of systems to penetration and abuse while reducing a user's ability to customize any configurations.
Cloud-based systems are generally described as providing on-demand self-service to its users. The self-service nature of cloud computing typically lets users edit and obtain cloud services (e.g., configurations, applications, the infrastructure supporting the applications, etc.) without action from a system administrator. A cloud service portal provides this access to system users. Provisioning in cloud-based systems most often occurs when a company transitions its existing applications or new applications to the cloud. However, cloud-based systems often require new applications to be significantly re-engineered before they may be provisioned.